


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away.

by TheArsenicAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Endverse, M/M, angsty, ish not really, slowdancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArsenicAngel/pseuds/TheArsenicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know death is inevitable, and with it approaching so quick, Dean and Castiel only just realise how much they appreciate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away.

It was the end of the world, the apocalypse, Dean and Castiel hadn’t been a couple for months, Dean was too busy with leading a rebellion and with new found humanity and so many questions no one will answer, Castiel drowns himself in sex and drugs to keep away the pain. They are fighting tooth and nail to just stay alive, which tends to put pressure on a relationship, so they argue and hate fuck if they can find the time, it’s a relationship built off blood and tears.  
The night before they face Lucifer, though… Dean knows he's going to die, so does Cas, so does everyone, it's a suicide mission- Simply their last fuck you to the devil, humanities final hoorah before they admit their defeat and finally rest. So Castiel takes a walk, he goes to appreciate the Earth for the last time, admire the beauty of the place he’s called his home for so long. In the quiet darkness, it gives him time to ponder; He doesn't know if he'll go to heaven, hell or somewhere in between, he hopes heaven, if his brothers let him back in, maybe he'll see old faces, maybe he’ll regain his grace... He wouldn’t have to wait long to find out though, he knows he’ll die tomorrow, even if he makes it out, he’d save his final bullet for himself. Without Dean, life isn’t worth living.  
He considers taking the leap before tomorrow, so he doesn’t have to witness the bloodshed. But cowardice gets the better of him and he returns back to camp. Taking the steps one by one, footsteps loud in the quiet night, he hears rustling around the back of his cabin. It was probably just a racoon, but he had to check. Weapon drawn, Castiel goes to investigate, treading carefully across the firm ground. Though there is no demon, nor a racoon, there's just Dean, standing by a torn picnic blanket, generator rumbling away behind him, hooked up to crappy old Christmas tree lights that are badly wrapped around the fence and bushes. The dim orange light barely illuminated Deans face but Castiel can see he's been crying, those bloodshot eyes slightly more red and tear-tracks down his cheeks. There's an old record player too, and as soon as Deans eyes land upon Castiel and they exchange tired yet genuine smiles, he drops the needle. It’s some crappy classical music that Dean probably hated but it was all he could find.  
Neither say anything as Dean offers the ex-angel his hand and pulls him into a tight embrace. It was a poor attempt at a slow dance, fumbling and tripping up over feet, but Castiel wouldn’t give it up for another day on this beautiful planet. Because he can hear Deans heart beat, strong and unfaltering, and he has firm, reassuring arms around him that he hadn’t felt for so long. The track eventually ends and they're left with only the quiet scratching noise of the needle. The silence doesn't last long though, it was broken by Dean, it was almost strange to Cas, to hear the voice he used to cherish, that had been so harsh, being used to speak words so loving. At first Castiel couldn't recognise it, couldn’t remember the song he’d listened to on a radio or heard it passing, so queer from Deans lips, his rough voice singing it slow and gentle, "You are my sunshine... My only sunshine..." It wasn’t quite the right tune nor was it particularly fitting for Dean’s masculine voice but Castiel could feel tears stinging in his eyes and a lump in his throat, "You make me happy when skies are grey..." Both of them were crying now, silent apologies running down their cheeks for mean words and for stubborn unwillingness for affection, "You'll never know dear... How much I love you…" It was a whisper now, no longer a song, simply an admission of a broken man with more regrets than scars. Castiel didn't know whether Dean had forgotten the words or whether he didn't want to say them, but he fell quiet and once again the only thing that broke the silence was the needles insistent scratching,  
"I love you too, Dean..."


End file.
